How to care for a 18 year old Undead
by koriS1418
Summary: Zombie Apocalypse AU: Kaito and Len are escaping from an attack when suddenly Kaito becomes a zombie himself! Strangely enough he has no intentions of harming anyone. Now the two have to cope to Kaito's braindead state. Kaito x Len
1. Chapter 1

The sound of footsteps echoed through the halls of the abandoned building, and breathing was heavy. Len turned around to see where the undead was at. Its moans were heard close by, and the blonde looked up into Kaito's gaze, his eyes wide as saucers.

"Shh, it's okay," the blunette said gently, bending down and holding the trembling boy, "you'll be fine." The sound of dragging footsteps got louder, and the two teens got up and started to run more. They reached a dead end, and escape was near impossible. Len screamed in fear, and shot helplessly at the zombie, tears shedding from his eyes.

Kaito stepped in front of Len once he was done shooting, and took a deep breath. This is how it had to be, right? He had to put the blonde's safety before his own. He turned around, and smiled at Len sweetly, then said, "I need you to hide behind that box, okay? I'll take care of him. Don't come out 'till you're sure he's gone." Len knew what was happening, but his mind refused to accept it, and he fakely believed the blunette's plan.

After ducking behind the old box, Len sat and listened. He heard a bloodcurdling scream then the _thud_ of Kaito's body falling to the ground. Silent sobs came from the blonde, and once he was sure the creature had gone, he crawled over to his friend's body. He managed to keep his crying quiet, and he sat beside the corpse, waiting for it to awake and take him with it.

A few hours passed before the undead Kaito started moving. Len flinched, ready to die, but the living corpse only leaned over and sniffed Len's hair like a dog smelling something weird. The blonde was still in tears, and mumbled, "Aren't you gonna eat me, idiot?"

As if confused by the question that should've been no problem to answer, Kaito tilted his head. He then picked up Len's trembling arm and just gnawed softly on it, no real biting.

"The hell…?" The teen said, surprised that he wasn't being viciously attacked by piranha like teeth. Instead, the now extremely pale and braindead Kaito stopped, and stared at Len, drool gathering at his lower lip.

"Len okay?" He asked.

Len raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you gonna eat me?" he asked again, scooting away from the blunette.

Kaito looked genuinely concerned. "Why do that?"

"Because you're one of them…" his voice trailed off as he heard more coming. "Shit they're coming!" he hissed, fumbling to get his shotgun.

Kaito clung onto Len, and said, "pretend died." Len was pretty sure this meant 'play dead' so he did just that. Kaito started fake biting the blonde's head, his drool seeping onto Len's scalp. The teen tried not to grimace at the unpleasant feeling for safety of his own life, but was getting kinda grossed out because drool is kinda gross. Once the other zombies had decided Len was the blunette's 'kill', they went away. Kaito released the smaller person from his vice-like grip and drooling mouth, then smiled. "Len safe."

"So...you _don't _want to kill me?" Len clarified as they drove back to his house. The drive would be long, since the backroads were safer to drive through than the city. Kaito was in the passenger's seat, enchanted by the window washers. His gaze followed it back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

"Huh? Oh yes. No eat Len."

"Why not?"

Kaito shrugged. "Don't want."

"Am I bad or something?" Len jested, though he quickly frowned as Kaito seemed very concerned and didn't notice it was a joke.

"No len smell nice. Just don't want. Len friend."

"Okay then," the blonde paused, the remembered an important question, "Kaito, do you recall anything from before you woke up?"

"Uhhh….yeah. Len friend. Zombie bad. Kaito must protect Len."

"That's all?"

"Mhm." Len sighed in relief after hearing this. He didn't want Kaito to remember the terrible fate he'd encountered earlier. Speaking of which, if felt really weird to be casually chatting with someone you just saw killed before your eyes.

They pulled into the garage, then went inside. Kaito was once again amazed by something completely ordinary; a can of soup. For some reason, he ran over to one, and he started nibbling on the can.

"Kaito no." Len said flatly, pulling the can out of the undead's mouth. Kaito then went over to Len's small dog, and started to pet it. "I have to shower, okay? I'll be out in about 20 minutes." the teen called out before shutting the bathroom door.

When Len reentered the living room, he saw Kaito gnawing on bloody bones.

"Hi Len." He said cheerfully.

It took a second to piece things together, but Len soon realized something. "KAITO YOU _ATE THE __**DOG**_?!"

The blunette tilted his head. "Is bad?"

"Yes! Very bad, don't eat something without telling me first, okay?"

"Okaaay!"

Sighing, the blonde made his way over to the kitchen, and started cooking canned soup. Kaito watched with hungry eyes, awaiting yet another meal. Len raised an eyebrow. "Do you ever get full?"

Said blunette thought for a second. "Hmm...No; always hunger." He started sniffing Len's hair again the blonde's face heated, and he tried to ignore the dumb zombie next to him. Kaito bent down, then tried to gnaw len's cheek, but couldn't because it was a flat surface. He kissed it softly, then said, "Is okay? No eat right?"

Len's face was beet red. "Y-Yeah that's fine!" He looked away, then smiled to himself. Once the soup was ready, he served it to Kaito and himself. After dinner, the blonde decided that a certain undead needed a bath.

Placing a bar of soap next to Kaito, who was now stripped of clothing and sitting in the empty tub, Len started to fill the tub with warm water. Once it was full of water and bubbles (which Kaito was fascinated by for some reason), Len grabbed the soap and started scrubbing gently. When he put it down, Kaito picked it up.

"Len what is?"

"Soap."

"Soooaaaap." He looked as if in a trance..

"Kaito…"

"Eat?"

"No, Kaito."

"Eat?"

"No, Kaito."

Kaito tried it anyway since it smelled nice, but quickly spit it out.

"Take away. No want."

Len laughed a little, then continued the bath.

At night, Kaito slumped over to Len's bedroom.

"Leeeeeeeeeen." He whined.

"Kaito, it's 3-fucking-am why are you still up?"

"Can't sleep without Len."

Len blushed, the lifted the covers. "Sleep here then…"

Kaito climbed in, and clung to Len. "So cold…" He whispered, sadness in his tone. Due to being practically dead, his body heat was very low. Soon after joining Len, he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 PREVIEW and Updates

**AN: I'm back, and to prove it here's the beginging of "How to care for an 18 year old Undead" (or HC18U for short)**

What time was it? Oh yeah; it was morning.

Len rolled over, groaning as he tried to fully wake himself. Last night was... intense to say the very least. He still couldn't believe his dead friend was laying right next to him on his bed...wait **_what?!_** The blondie was confused, then he vaguely remembered the undead coming in because of being cold. Furrowing his eyebrows, Len muttered something akin to _"That stupid dweeb"_ aimed straight at the sleeping Kaito beside him.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty," the smaller said, annoyance present in his tone.

Bluey's eyes fluttered open, and he grinned idiotically. "Good morning."

"Y-Yeah g'mornin'..." A cold stare was plastered on the blond's face, but he couldn't help breaking into a little smile. Sunlight was seeping through the shutters, and Kaito squinted at the brightness, groaning. The blond hopped off the bed, stretching a bit before walking off to the kitchen. Although he was silent in making the decision to make breakfast, the blunet behind him must've assumed it was time for that, or he just wanted to follow the shorter person. An inquiring eyebrow rose on Len's features as he watched the undead turn the light switch on and off. Kaito was seemingly amazed by this technology, and just kept smiling as he stared at the switch. '_What a freakin'_ **_idiot'_**

Finally, the blue idiot spoke, "What Len cooking?" He peered over Len's shoulder to see oatmeal being cooked, and frowned. "ick..." he commented.

"Well you either eat the '**ick**' or you don't eat breakfast." Len snapped, hitting bluey lightly on the back. After flinching slightly, Kaito nodded, then went to sit at the table. '_Well at least he remembers table manners...er at least that seems to be the case_'

**AN: Well that's your little taste of Kailen! I've been really busy this summer, but I'll try to update more often! New home might be cancelled since I hate the concept and it feels disgusting to me now. I write more for you guys but it's painful to write - **


End file.
